sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine King
) ]] Name: Jasmine King Gender: Female Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Academics, Reading, Piano, Violin, Social Media, Gossip, Crime Fiction, Theatre '''Appearance: Jasmine stands slightly above the average for her age group, standing at 5’10” and weighing 171 lbs. She has a fairly straight figure, with most of her excess fat going into the back of her legs and her breasts. She is Caucasian, and her skin is paler than average due to time spent inside. Her hair, straight and black, falls down to her shoulders. She takes regular care of it, and usually either lets it fall straight or puts it into a ponytail, depending on what she’s doing. She has an oval face, with green eyes, a petite nose, and small lips. She regularly wears makeup, mostly so that she can cover the blemishes on her face. Jasmine doesn’t really cater to a specific style of clothing, instead wearing whatever she feels is comfortable and fits the situation the best. While she doesn’t buy a lot of clothing for herself, her wardrobe is incredibly varied, having a lot of different types of clothing in it. She has had her ears pierced, and she likes collecting sets of earrings, wearing a different pair in correspondence to each day of the week. She also sometimes wears other pieces of jewelry, but usually takes them off when something’s important, feeling that they’re distractions when they touch against her skin. On the day of the abduction, Jasmine was wearing a yellow and black vertically striped blouse, a singlet underneath, a yellow knee length skirt, black leather shoes, and two angel shaped earrings. Biography: Jasmine Evelyn King was born on the 17th of October, 1997 to Sarah King - nee Hammond - and Michael King. The two were very close childhood friends, who started dating near the end of high school and soon married. She was the couple’s second child, being born two years after her brother, Saffron King, two years before her second brother, Aster King, who was born a further four years before Jasmine’s sister, Primrose King. The Kings are a very wealthy family, mostly due to both parents having very high paying jobs, with Michael and Sarah working as an art and antique furniture dealer respectively. The two parents, as a result of their riches, have been able to cater to their children’s needs, hoping that all four of their children follow in their parents success. Jasmine’s relationship with her family is a complicated one, and her thoughts on them have changed multiple times as the years. Her relationships with her parents went from care, to annoyance, to begrudging like, while her relationship with Saffron has changed to a brother-sister relationship, to jealously and hatred, to a toleration - although one where she still sees herself as the better. Her relationship with Aster, however, is more consistent, with them seeing each other as people who they can relate to in their home and social climates in addition to being rivals for her parents affections. Her relationship with Primrose - although negative - is also consistent, with Primrose being an easy target for both her anger and pride issues; a relationship that her parents aren’t aware of due to Jasmine’s sneakiness about the matter and due to Primrose’s submissive personality. As a child, Jasmine loved to learn. She loved to read books, both fiction and nonfiction, just in order to know more about the world and the concepts of it. She would frequently spend her lunchtimes alone in a corner of the school playground reading, usually away from other people. Although she usually spent most of her lunchtimes by herself, she did sit next to and talk to the other girls in her grade during class, and enjoyed their company. Her thirst for knowledge, also fueled by her parents’ motivation, resulted in her becoming a very attentive learner in class, which typically resulted in her getting high scores on spelling tests and other assignments. She loved to get good marks, mostly because of the gratification it brought and because she thought it made her better than the other students in her class, a feeling that had lasted throughout her school education. She did tend to be difficult in class, though, and hated losing, but this wouldn’t be that much of an issue until she was older. Another reason for her initial willingness to learn was because of a one-sided rivalry she had with her older brother. As the oldest child, Saffron had started school before Jasmine did, which meant that he was smarter than Jasmine and would typically do assessments several years before Jasmine did. This, more often than not, would give him more attention from his parents than the other three children, since as the person going through school first he would often do things more impressive than what Jasmine did. After realising this, she started trying as hard as she could to get higher scores and grades that Saffron did, so that she could get the praise from her parents that she wanted. Outside of school, Jasmine’s life at this point was dedicated to reading and practicing the piano. Her parents had enrolled both her and Saffron into lessons around when she was five, and she quickly fell in love with the instrument, at that point finding the songs she played to be a sort of game for her to play. Around a year later she began to learn the violin, after seeing one of her classmates play the instrument and after learning that her brother was going to start trumpet lessons. While she doesn’t consider playing the violin to be as fun as playing the piano, and usually picks the piano for assessments and competitions over it; she doesn’t hate playing it, and if told to will perform using it. Her picking up of the violin is also partially due to her jealousy, wanting to pick up a second instrument that she liked hearing so that she could catch up to her older brother. At the start of middle school, not much had changed for Jasmine. She kept working as hard as she could so she could get attention, she kept practicing both the piano and the violin, and she still enjoyed reading. One thing that did change though was that she stopped spending her lunchtimes reading, instead choosing to spend time interacting with her friends. This change was brought on by the environment of her middle school, a place that valued and encouraged interaction with other students and which didn’t have many places for sitting alone. Willing to go along with what the school was telling her to do, she began talking to a couple of girls who shared a couple of classes with her, and while some of the people she talked to didn’t stick as well as others, she still had many genuine friendships at this point. At this point, she mostly interacted with the smart people of her school, people who shared her intelligence and willingness to learn new things about the world. Part of how she managed to become more social in middle school was through the use of Social Media platforms such as Facebook. After hearing a couple of people in her classes talk about it, she wondered what it was, looking it up on the internet when she came home from school one day. After finding out what the site did, she became interested, and asked her parents if she could set up an account. They said yes, and using social media has since become a hobby for her. She mostly uses it to interact with her friends - both old and new - and likes it because of that, because it allows her to talk to people she needs and wants to talk to outside of school. Recently, she has bought a mobile phone, and has used the social media platforms on it - such as SnapChat and Instagram - to communicate with other people from her school, although she still vastly prefers using Facebook. As Jasmine kept practicing the piano, her teacher thought that she was at a high enough level for her to start entering competitions. At the end of one of her lessons he approached her with the idea of playing in a competition in the local area. Jasmine, interested in the concept of competitive playing, decided to enter. She took home second place, something which at the time she was proud of, and decided that she wanted to enter more competitions. She soon geared herself into becoming more of a competitive pianist, and while she still climbed the grades she mostly focused on whatever song she was going to play for the competition coming up. While she still mostly views playing the piano as a fun game to play, her main source of fun from it is now from being able to perfect songs and win competitions with them, feeling proud of herself when she’s able to put another trophy on her shelf. Her pride has resulted in some issues, though. Jasmine is a perfectionist, and can’t stand it when things are out of order. This has resulted in anger issues, which typically manifest in a self destructive explosion whenever she messes up or things don’t go her way. This tends to happen when she is unable to get a song right on the piano or when she has no idea what to do for an assignment; however, she has exploded in front of other people because of their actions, which while a part of her she wants to keep down has happened before, and has resulted in her burning bridges with people she would have called friends, and bullying her younger sister Primrose, who does things that often triggers Jasmine’s anger, and who is submissive enough to her sister to be an easy target. Although she is slightly aware of the fact that she gets angry if things aren’t going well for her, she has not seeked management for her anger issues, not thinking that it’s as big a problem enough to justify seeking help. These anger issues that emerged were only part of a shift in personality that occurred during the last couple years of middle school. Her attempts at getting her parents to pay attention to her hadn’t changed much, and she started to get a little bitter about this. She kept trying to get her parents to give her more attention and praise, but instead of her seeking the attention and praise she wanted, she now felt like she was seeking the attention and praise that she deserved. In her mind, she seemed to be the one working more, and was getting better grades than Saffron was beforehand, feeling that the only reason that Saffron was getting more attention was because he was doing what she did first. She has now grown to resent him, and only ever talks to him when she needs something from him or at the dinner table. Saffron is aware of his sister’s resentment, but chooses not to comment on it, liking the attention he gets from his parents already and feeling that if he commented on it it would make things too complex between the rest of his immediate family. Her anger issues, resentment towards her older brother, and perfectionist streak have also resulted in a slight superiority complex, with her believing that her good grades and ability at the piano makes her naturally better than her siblings and other classmates. This is an idea she generally keeps to herself - and occasionally Aster - knowing that voicing this opinion out loud wouldn’t make her many friends, but she does tend to act a little coldly to people she thinks aren’t very smart or who aren’t nice to her. This isn’t to say that she acts coldly to anyone who isn’t her friend, though. For the most part, she’ll be legitimately friendly towards someone she’s talking to, unless they do something that she considers offensive, or does something that manages to trigger her anger issues. During the last part of middle school, she gained another hobby. Sherlock, the BBC crime drama, had been on repeat one day, and Jasmine, with nothing to do, decided to watch it. By the end of the episode, she had managed to figure out who the murderer was, and, intrigued, she decided to watch more, liking the writing and trying to see if she could again figure out who the murderer was before the official reveal. She was still interested in it even after she had gone through the series, and reached out to find more crime drama, finding shows such as Father Brown, Midsomer Murders, the works of Agatha Christie, and Elementary. She finds watching these shows fun, and likes trying to figure out who did it and how it was done, and it makes her feel smart if or when she gets it right. Although it doesn’t matter as much to her, she still appreciates it when a show she’s watching has good writing, finding banter between characters to be entertaining and as something that can make her laugh. Aster, in addition, became interested in crime TV shows, and the two most frequently bond while they’re watching them together, often talking about life, academics, and other people while a TV show acts as background noise. High school came for Jasmine, and at this point, she had given up on trying to get her parents’ attention, feeling as if Saffron had somehow brainwashed her parents into ignoring her accomplishments and not giving her the praise that she wanted. This is not to say that she stopped trying to get good grades, though. She, for the most part, did what she did during middle school so that she could get the high grades she needed to enter a good college. She is still unsure about what job she wants when she grows up, but she knows that she wants something that pays well, so she has picked up certain electives based on jobs that she thinks she would want when she grows up, such as legal studies and economics. A part of her, however, is annoyed at herself for what she perceives as giving up on trying to impress her parents, and she frequently has internal conflicts about that and other areas of her life, typically in terms of other social situations where she feels as if she’s lower or being manipulated, or if she is indecisive about something. High school also saw Jasmine pick up a couple of new hobbies as well, one of which being her school’s drama club. She had joined the club at the recommendation of some of her friends, and enjoyed it enough that she decided to stay there. To her, the fun of being in the drama club is mostly from playing a role that’s different to herself, and getting the role and the lines down perfectly. She also enjoys the people there, some of the people there being in her circle of friends. While she has fallen out of friendship with some of the people there due to personal issues, she feels like she can ignore those people and focus on the people she does like. Another hobby that Jasmine had picked up at the recommendation of some of her friends was the use of the blogging platform known as Tumblr. She, for the most part, uses it to see new and interesting things about topics of her interest, such as Sherlock, and likes it because of that. While she has a blog, she doesn’t post on it much, instead preferring to subscribe to a few blogs of her choosing because they consistently provide her with content that she likes. She also subscribes to blogs to people she knows from school, so that she can keep up with them after the final bell rings. High school was the high point in Jasmine’s life, in terms of social connections and friendships made with other people, and as she continued interacting with the people in her school, she became more and more interested in who these people actually were outside of school. She started to become interested in the gossip that other students shared, and started to do some probing of her own, trying to find out what secrets her fellow classmates had. She likes knowing the gossip about her fellow students, mostly because it makes her feel like she has a sense of power over them, knowing things that they don’t want her to know and having the capability of letting secrets loose, if she feels like it. She keeps a document of what she has on her computer, although not everything she knows is on it; only things she deems relevant or important to that person. Grades wise, Jasmine is near the top of the class. She refuses to go home with anything lower than a B, and manages this by studying whenever she needs to during her spare time. Her best classes by far are science and music, the former due to her natural interest and extensive study on the subject and the latter due to her ability to perform providing one half of the work in the class already. While she wouldn’t say that she’s bad at the subject, her weak spot is Spanish, which while she can do the theory for easily, she has trouble putting it into practice, to her annoyance. Socially, she also excels. She has joined a social circle of girls - led by school valedictorian Eris Marquis - who she genuinely respects for their intelligence. Although she would like to usurp Eris as leader of the group, and considers it as a slight fantasy for her, her actual position is more like a goon, than anything; with her being the one most likely to put down people outside of the group not as smart as them and mostly acting as others in the group say, trying to make herself seem more agreeable to them in an attempt to win what she hopes is friendship. She is also on friendly terms to people outside of her social circle, including some people in the popular circle of students. While she does have a couple of vocal enemies, she can generally avoid or ignore them unless she’s forced to as part of schoolwork or in the drama club, and she can deal with them if she has to, often using belittling or something that she knows about them to keep them in what she considers their place, finding a sort of pride and joy in doing so to them and Primrose. She is also somewhat experienced romantically, having dated two people within her time at high school and desiring affection and praise from others that she feels she doesn’t receive from her parents. The first person was someone who she had shared a couple classes and did a group work with, and his attractive appearance in addition to his smooth way of talking led to Jasmine falling head over heels in love with him. She made her feelings known, and the two dated for a bit before he casually broke it off. This made Jasmine feel hurt and angry, and the two have a very hostile relationship with each other to this day. The second, picked up recently, asked her out, and - since he seemed to be into her and looked good enough - she accepted, mostly using him for his devotion and care about her and using it as a way to boost her self-esteem, with the relationship lasting to this day. Advantages: Jasmine has made it a hobby of hers to collect information about her fellow classmates, which could help her gain ideas on how her classmates’ minds work, and help her manipulate other people. Her intelligence is an addendum to this, and it could help her realise the situation she’s in and what she needs to do in order to ensure continued survival. Disadvantages: Jasmine has anger issues, which typically manifest in a self-destructive explosion when things don’t go her way. In addition to this, while she does have a good relation with most of her classmates, she acts coldly to people she doesn’t like and has burned a couple of major bridges in the past, which could result in one of those people coming back for revenge. In addition to this, Jasmine is a person who aspires to be better than others, and this sense of pride can carry her into a path on the island detrimental to her survival. Original Profile: '''Jasmine King (V6) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 25 --- Designated Weapon: Colt Single Action Army Conclusion: What's better than being the top dog? Being the only dog living, that's what. This one just might have a shot at getting everything she's ever wanted and more, if she doesn't let that pride get the better of her. The above biography is as written by Yugikun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled By: Yugikun Kills: 'Paris Ardennes, Lance Adams '''Killed By: 'Brigid Paxton 'Collected Weapons: '''Colt Single Action Army (designated weapon), Hunga Munga (from Lance Adams) '''Allies: 'Brigid Paxton, Christopher Schwartz 'Enemies: 'Paris Ardennes, Aria Samuels, Maxwell Lombardi, Lance Adams, Brigid Paxton '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jasmine huddled to a rock on the beach of the coastal woods, hiding and feeling the acute need to deny what was happening, until her own conscience or something more sinister began to argue back, appearing to her in a possible hallucination while appealing to her deep rooted insecurities and desires for superiority. She began to feel elation as she convinced herself that she was the right winner, the worthy winner. She laughed aloud, took her weapon, and set forth. She decided the first course of action was finding temporary allies, to thin the numbers. She plumbed deeper into the woods and overheard screaming, she followed it to find Brigid Paxton, whose screaming also attracted Christopher Schwartz and Blaine Eno. The latter immediately left, causing Jasmine to be temporarily furious at her lack of control, but she maintained focus and worked on the other two. She stayed sympathetic to the others and proposed an alliance, they were both compliant and Jasmine had to beat down her own moment of paranoia before she graciously accepted. She led the conversation, open with her draw of weapon, proposing an alliance. They were both quick to accept. Jasmine was briefly paranoid, but her inner dialogue assured her this was all positive for her plan. They set a destination and started moving. They chatted as friends, shared stories, as they roamed for shelter, and Jasmine was happy even as she understood this peace wouldn't last forever. She ground to a halt, seeing a hated face - Paris Ardennes - and she lurked behind Brigid and Chris, not wanting to deal with him. Unfortunately a talkative Paris trying to sell them on an alliance singled her out, casually amused as opposed to her fury at his mere presence. She recalled all he'd inflicted on her with his dismissive treatment of her as a girlfriend, and her anger began to boil over, crystallizing as Paris both failed to identify what he'd done to hurt her and offered halfhearted apology, mostly trying to get her to shut up so he could go on about his plans. Brigid tried to intervene but it was too late; within seconds of Paris firing back and dismissing her, Jasmine lashed out, hitting him in the head with her pistol. He was knocked down, and as she stood over him she felt feelings of power and pride, and began to stomp on his chest. Brandon Baxter and Aria Samuels tried to intervene, but were too late. Maxwell Lombardi tackled her down and exacted the beginnings of revenge for Paris by beating her, but she found her gun and fired it at him before escaping. Jasmine fled to the tunnels, where she had an internal conflict and conversation with herself as she realized that she had almost certainly killed Paris. She somewhat successfully convinced herself that it was fine and even what she had wanted all along, and that she would be able to win the game and earn the respect that she craved from others. Bolstered, she rested for the night and continued on in the morning. Paris's death wasn't announced the next day, annoying Jasmine, and she tried to figure out how she should best proceed. She was approached by Lance Adams and Chuck Soileaux at the ravine, and initially played innocent with them, claiming that her injuries were the result of being attacked. Lance and Chuck were formulating an escape plan and offered to let Jasmine join in. She considered it, but was rubbed the wrong way by the assumption that they would be helping her out of pity. Her composure finally cracked at the arrival of Sophie McDowell, one of the announced killers, and Jasmine gleefully opened fire on Sophie. Lance intervened, but he lost his grasp on his weapon and injured Chuck instead, allowing Jasmine to take advantage of the opening and fatally shoot him. Sophie fled and Chuck tried to bluff that he was more wounded than he really was so that Jasmine would leave him alone. She decided that she didn't want to take out such an easy target and did leave him behind, satisfied with what she had done. Jasmine returned to the woods the next morning and found her former allies Brigid and Chris, overhearing them discussing her kills and Brigid's insistence that they needed to take Jasmine out if they saw her again. Amused, Jasmine revealed herself and tried to direct the scene as she envisioned it once again, hoping to intimidate, but Brigid wouldn't play along. Annoyed, Jasmine prepared to attack, and Brigid engaged her, yelling for Chris to run. To her shock, Brigid was a match for her and Jasmine was disarmed and knocked to the ground despite scoring a minor hit. Brigid was able to inflict serious damage with her bec-de-corbin, striking Jasmine in the chest and crushing it just as Jasmine had done to Paris, and Jasmine was reduced to attempting to crawl away. Furious and terrified, Jasmine found her gun and attempted to turn things in her favor one last time by killing herself before Brigid could finish her, but the gun turned out to be empty, and Jasmine was helpless as Brigid brought the bec-de-corbin down again, this time on her head. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''You've got a pretty funny definition of winning there, G25. Based on what I've seen so far, I'm starting to have serious doubts about the academic claims your school makes. '''Memorable Quotes: ''“I’ll show them all.”'' -- To herself and her internal self, upon resolving that she would be the winner of the version. “I win.” -- Before being killed, as she fails to kill herself. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jasmine, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *The Fox and the Crow *Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight Pregame: *Joyland Second Chances V2: *Pet Sematary *Under the Sycamore Trees *Hi Kids! Do You Like Violence? *Firestarter *he thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts *Dreamcatcher *Little Fires Everywhere Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jasmine King. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances